


Tiger Basket

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Host Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: With only the piece of card in his hand to answer him now, he looks down as he murmurs "What's this?" but the name printed in garish glittering lettering means nothing to him. Club CAN? A club?
Kudos: 5
Collections: write to my heart





	Tiger Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and themes from the J-drama 49 (2013). This was written quickly for Shiritori but I may end up expanding on it

"You should look it up sometime." Yasui says, smile disarming, as he holds out a small rectangle of card.

Taiga takes it, and for a moment or two his mouth flaps without words coming out. What is he even meant to say? Because he's pretty sure those are the first words Yasui has ever actually said to him. No, he knows those are the first words Yasui has ever said to him - he would remember if Yasui, Kentaro Yasui, had ever spoken to him before. He's spoken near him plenty of times, because they've had classes together throughout most of their academic life and, despite not sharing a single class now, he still sees Yasui whenever Juri drags him along to one of their basketball matches. Drags, is maybe an overstatement, it's not like Taiga needs much convincing to watch Yasui get sweaty for an hour. Yasui is an athlete, a little on the short side for basketball really, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in talent and enthusiasm. Taiga had to pretend to be annoyed last year when he was named captain over Juri, but only to his room mates face.

He realises he still hasn't said a word, Yasui doesn't look bothered though, his smile widening as he lets go of the business card and he even gives a wink with one twinkling eye as he turns to leave. With only the piece of card in his hand to answer him now, he looks down as he murmurs "What's this?" but the name printed in garish glittering lettering means nothing to him. Club CAN? A club?

"A host club" Juri confirms, when Taiga asks him about it later. "My brother worked there years ago, they weren't doing so well though, I'm surprised the place is even still running"

Taiga looks over the business card again, and really he should have figured from the sleazy looking font alone that it was a host club. But why would Yasui suggest he go to a host club? "Do you think he works there or something?" he guesses, though he can't see why the star captain of the college basketball team would risk expulsion for having a side job.

Juri shrugs. "I mean he's attractive right?" Taiga just rolls his eyes because Juri is well aware of Taiga's crush. "And he's super friendly...he'd probably make a good host...better than Koki for sure."

It's true, Yasui has always been popular, he's the kind of person that can smile and talk to anyone. Taiga's fairly sure the only reason he hasn't spoken to Taiga before today is the way Taiga spent most of their school days struggling to even look at him without flushing furiously and running away. "So say that he is a host...why did he give this to me?"

"Advertising?"

"Why to me?" Taiga demands, though he knows exactly why it would be worth advertising to him. He feels the familiar heat in his cheeks. "You don't think he knows I'm gay?" and then his eyes narrow in Juri's direction. "How would he know I was gay?" It's not like he's ashamed of it, but coming out isn't something he wants to deal with on top of college so he can count the number of people that know on one hand. Only one of them would have any reason to speak to Yasui.

"I didn't say anything." Juri says, holding up his hands in surrender but at the same time, his mouth twists into a smirk as he adds. "He did come over the other day to tell me about the next match while you were in the shower though...maybe your solo rendition of 'Can you feel the love tonight?' tipped him off."

"It has good vocal range." he says defensively, though he has no reason to be defensive, Juri is well accustomed to his near constant singing by now. The only reason he's embarrassed is because Yasui heard that? Sure half the college has heard him singing, being a performing arts student and all, but he's pretty sure he'd clam up if he ever found Yasui was at one of his performances. Stupid crush.

"Should we go?" Juri asks nonchalantly and Taiga was so lost in thought it takes Juri holding up the little rectangle of card to figure out what he means. "Club CAN?"

They must look exactly as awkward as Taiga feels. The two of them, sitting alone at the bar, at a host club, sipping fruity drinks they can barely afford. They're both on the lookout for Yasui, eyeing each new shiny suited host scrutinisingly and earning themselves a lot of attention from the confused workers.

Juri sighs as he empties his glass, wincing at his wallet as he nods for the bartender to pour him another. "If you boys are here for Chicken Basket you're a little early" the bartender says as he hands over the fruity pink mocktail.

"Chicken basket?" Juri questions.

Unphased, the bartender nods. "They'll be on at nine". It's almost eight, so they figure they might as hang around, most of the hosts in now have already been waved away so they'll have relative peace for a while.

As time ticks on, Taiga notices more and more guys entering the club, most, like them, shying away from the hosts in favour of huddling by the bar with large glasses of what looks like milk. Juri has noticed it too, and he glances around bewildered as, the closer it gets to nine, the more men enter the club.

By the time the lights go down the club is packed, and without a word the bartender reaches over to hand them both a glass, and yes, Taiga decides with a tentative sip, that's definitely milk in there.

He turns to the small stage then as music starts up and then disco lights go on to reveal six girls standing on stage in tiny camo shorts and white blazers with matching hats. A pop group? Taiga thinks with a frown as they launch into the first choreographed song.

A pop group is definitely what it is. And they're pretty good as pop groups go, their voices are fine and they dance well, the songs are catchy, and sure, he guesses he'd probably find them attractive, if he found girls attractive. But a few songs in he still hasn't figured out what is special about them. Is this really why Yasui thought he should come here?

And then as he scans back over the girls it hits him. "Wait" he says to Juri. "Second row, on the right...doesn't she look kinda like Yasui? I didn't know he had a sister..."

When he turns there's a smirk on Juri's face, amusement in his eyes as he states "Taiga...I don't think that's Yasui's sister. Not unless half the basketball team also coincidentally have sisters that look just like them."

He turns back around, eyeing the other five and for how many matches he goes to he should really be a lot more familiar with the other players. Myuto he knows though, they were friends for a while back in middle school, and sure enough, right there, in the middle of the back row. "That's Myuto." he gasps. and then his eyes move back along to the right. "Fuck...that's Yasui..."

He's still not quite over the shock by the time the set ends, he barely even pays attention as the lead, Shori - Dani - gives brief introductions before thanking the audience and starting off a 'milk tower'.

As soon as the lights are off and the cheers fade, the girls - the guys - head out into the crowd to greet their patrons, and Taiga watches as Yasui - Kelly - comes straight over to them, sparkling eyes fixed on Taiga.

"You came." He says with a smile, voice and stance just a little more feminine than Taiga has seen it before. "What did you think?"

Taiga opens his mouth to speak but Juri beats him to it. "Why milk?" he asks bluntly, like his friend and captain isn't standing in front of him in a wig and make up.

"Long story." Yasui laughs. "Hi Juri..."

"Why?" Taiga manages to get out, still kind of flustered because sure, he looks a bit different, but that's still Yasui standing in front of him. "Why did you want me to see this?"

The laugh fades, Yasui's lips settling into a slight pout, and that's a very different look on him. "I didn't just want you see us” Yasui tells him “I want you to join us."


End file.
